


The Snuggle Struggle is real

by Mntdewtop



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Lots of It, Bucky wants to cuddle, Can we make a thing??, Cuddling Without Plot, Fluff, Just basically cuddling, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Swearing, is that even a thing??, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Bucky Wants some alone time with Steve after a mission





	

It was perfect. The bed was all made, the movie was ready to start, and he had put snacks on the bed side tables. Bucky had even wrapped a soft blanket around his left arm so the cold metal plates wouldn't make lines on Steve's skin.

Now, all Bucky needed was Stevie. But of course Stevie was to God Damned busy for that. Because the things Bucky wants: Snuggles. The things he receives: Struggles.

"Oh, Stevie, darling? "

Bucky called from the door way, dressed in one of Steve's shirts and boxer briefs, tan skin glowing.

"Whadda want Buck?" Brooklyn accent appearing strongly.

"Is that any way to talk to your loving husband after you abandoned Him? Who made you dinner which you scarfed down and said 'thanks hot stuff' after finishing ."

Steve turned around slowly staring up at him.  _Damn._ Steve thought, Bucky had put his dark hair in an adorable bun like Steve always loved.  _He brought out the big guns. Was I gone for that long? Don't give in just yet, Rogers._ "Well he did save the world again and you are pretty hot."

"All the more reason to cuddle with me."  **You got 'em this time Barnes.** Bucky mapped out his game plan mentality . 

"I think I should get you a dog so you can cuddle with. Big one to."

"I haven't been close to you in two whole weeks. Punk."

"Nat was right, you can't go five minutes without me."

"If that gets me some cuddle time then yes, I can't go five minutes away from you. Now git your crusty ass in bed with me."

_Just a few more minutes of this and he'll be putty in your hands._

**Fuck Damn It! I want my Stevie! Is that to much of ask For? Keep your cool.**

"please? I really want to." Bucky pushed out his lower lip and tilted his head just a little.

Steve huffed out of his chair and threw his arms in the air. "Fine! You got me."

Bucky giggled kissed Steve on the lips. And turned to leave, Steve smacked his bubbly ass in the process . 

Bucky was already under the sheets comfortable when Steve came in.

He walked in front of the foot of the bed and sighed, ruffled his silkly blonde hair. Steve made a great show of it all taking off one article of clothing at a agonizing slow pace. Finally only in his white boxer briefs. Slumping in bed, pulling Bucky over to his warm body. Not seconds later later Steve yelled,

"Well now I gotta pee!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
